


Six Months

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Emma, Magic Cock, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been practicing her magic and has a surprise for Regina. Established SQ, Magic Cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different than what I’ve written before in that it’s smut, smut, and more smut. Not only is it smut (with little plot) but it’s also a magic cock story. If that is not your thing then you should probably stop reading right now. If that IS your thing let me know what you think as this is my first romp into this genre and I almost didn’t post it. There is some fluffiness at the end since I just can’t help myself. 
> 
> Takes place in Storybrooke at some unknown time, H&H don’t exist. All errors are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: G!P, M!P, Magic Cock ahead! You’ve been warned.

 

“Mayor Mills, Sheriff Swan is here to see you.” Regina’s assistant speaks into the intercom before turning to look at Emma again, both of them waiting for a response.

“Send her in.” Regina’s answer comes through the speaker.

The assistant waves her in before turning back to her computer screen.

“Thanks.” Emma responds as she walks past her and opens the door.

As she take her first steps in, Emma spots Regina, back to her, slightly bent over and organizing papers on her desk. She pauses a moment, appreciating how the fabric of the other woman’s skirt clings perfectly to every curve of her exquisite ass.

“Enjoying the view, Sheriff?” Regina asks flatly after a few moments, still not turning around.

“Always.” Emma answers, smirk on her face as she starts walking forward until she’s directly behind the brunette.

Placing a hand on Regina’s hip, Emma presses lightly against the other woman, leaning forward to press a kiss to her shoulder.

Regina, placing one more piece of paper on a stack to her right, turns to face the blonde. With a quick wave of her hand her office door closes and brown eyes lock with green.

“I have a surprise for you.” Emma whispers leaning in, wrapping her arms around the brunette, and starting to pepper kisses along her jaw. The mayor allows it for a minute or so, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

“Em-ma.” Regina manages to get out as the blonde nibbles on her ear. “I’m swamped...we can’t...”

“I know.” Emma answers, moving to Regina’s neck, alternating between nips and kisses along sensitive skin. “The surprise is for tonight, to celebrate: 6-months ‘Big Bad’ free. Henry’s staying with my parents.”

“Is that so? And what would this surprise be?” Regina asks, tilting her head back to expose more of her neck to the other woman.

Emma runs her tongue up Regina’s neck once before she pulls her face back so that their eyes are locked again.

“So, you don’t do a very good job hiding _certain_ spell books in your collection.” Emma starts with a mischievous grin, dragging her fingertips up the other woman’s back. “And I found several with dog-eared pages while practicing my magic in your vault as instructed the last several months.”  

“And?” Regina asks impatiently, leaning in to nibble on Emma’s neck.

“And… _as instructed_ I’ve been _practicing_ my magic and one spell in particular that caught my eye; something as a surprise for you...” Emma says, pulling back only slightly and waving her hand quickly at her waist before returning.

She’s pressing hard against Regina now who is pressed against the edge of her desk behind her.

“And?” Regina presses, eyes squinting at the other woman. “Emma, I don’t have time for this right now.”

“Call me ‘ _Miss Swan_ ’.” Emma says, eyes locked hard on Regina, their faces merely inches apart.

“What?” Regina asks, confused.

“You heard me.”

With a sigh, Regina grabs onto Emma’s jacket, pulling her face to hers so their lips are just barely touching. She glares at her for only a few seconds before moving her lips to the side of her face, just brushing them against blonde’s ear.

“I don’t have time for this,” Regina whispers and then pauses a seconds before adding, roughly, “ _Miss Swan_.”

Emma closes her eyes and lets out a breath at the feel of Regina’s breath on her ear and the sound of her favorite nickname, one Regina often whispers in foreplay knowing the effect it has on the blonde. Warm tingling shoots from Emma chest to pool in her lower stomach and an ache begins to build between her legs. The sensation is familiar but the stirring and the growing pressure are new.

Emma opens her eyes slightly nervously but Regina is smiling wickedly at her, a fiery challenge in her eyes.  

“Ah ha, that book.” Regina drawls, her voice an octave lower, gripping Emma’s ass with both hands and pulling her harder against her. “Your magic really is improving.”

Emma hums in response, finding herself growing a little breathless at the pressure building in her groin. Emma had discovered the spell page a month ago and had been practicing in private on her days off. When she felt like she had mastered the conjuring of this new appendage she couldn't wait to try it out with Regina. While the two had used strap-ons as well as many other toys in the past, this new challenge was hard to pass up. As Regina pulls them together tighter Emma can’t help but roll her hips slightly, the slight friction causing the pressure to increase and her aching to grow.

“Unfortunately,” Regina starts, pushing Emma back slightly, hands now moved to the blonde’s hips. “I,” She continues, sliding an open hand downward to the newly magiced bulge at the front of Emma’s jeans, rubbing several times before curling her fingers into a light grip, “Have to return to work.”

Emma’s eyes flutter close as a whimper slips past her lips at Regina’s touch, the aching growing into a muted throbbing unlike anything she has felt before. Regina’s grin widens at the blonde’s reaction to her touch before removing her hand and stepping several feet away.

“I hope you practiced the reversing spell so you aren’t walking around like that the rest of the day, my dear.” Regina teases with an arched brow, running her hands down her skirt to straighten it.

Emma takes several deep shaky breaths before steadying herself and waving her hand, the evidence of her arousal vanishing. She realizes immediately that it’s gone in appearance only and not in the pull in her gut and the aching between her legs. Maybe she should have experimented with this on her own a little in preperation.

Walking back to the brunette, Emma, placing a hand on Regina’s lower back, gives her a quick kiss before turning to leave the office.

“Dinner’s at six.” Regina says as Emma reaches the door.

“It can’t come soon enough.” Emma whispers to herself as she exits.

* * *

 

Emma, leaning back in her chair, tapping her pen hard on the paper on her lap, is working on paperwork and absolutely not thinking about Regina.

She is not thinking about her body pressed against hers; not thinking about the palm of her hand rubbing at her crotch; not thinking about how it would feel with her hands wrapped around...mouth wrapped around…

Emma lets out a groan as she throws her pen across the room of the empty station and slams the legs of the chair onto the floor.

She had wanted to give Regina a tease of her surprise for later when she went to visit her in her office several hours ago but instead she managed to drive herself crazy. Regina often had that effect on her.

“I’m not going to make it until six.” Emma whines, reaching for another pen.

“I’m counting on it.” Regina’s voice comes from behind her and Emma whips around to face her, purple smoke dissipating into the air.

“Back office. Now.” The brunette says, walking right past Emma and in the direction of the empty office.

Emma doesn’t hesitate a moment and with one swift movement hops out of her chair and waves a hand over her groin, immediately feeling the return of the sensation and pressure from earlier. Emma takes several deep breathes as she follows the other woman to the back of the station.

Entering the windowless office she immediately turns to close the door and when she turns back around after locking it Regina pounces.

Hand on her chest, the brunette presses Emma against the closed door and crashes their lips together hard. It’s a rough kiss of lips, tongues, and teeth, full of desperation and want and both women are soon breathless, gasping for air as they continue to press against one another.

As they kiss, Regina’s hand starts to make a trail down from the top of Emma chest, between her breasts, down her stomach and straight between Emma’s legs. Regina wastes no time as she rests her hand on Emma’s bulge, growing harder by the minute, and starts teasing it with her fingers and palm.

Emma eyes start to roll back into her head as she closes them and lets out a groan.

“Fuck, Regina.”

After several up and down passes of her hand on Emma’s jeans, Regina, with her thumb and finger, pop open the top button, momentarily releasing some of the pressure Emma’s been feeling. She doesn’t get a moment to breathe, however, as a sudden jolt shoots through her as she feels Regina slide a hand into her jeans and wrap her hand around her entirely magical but entirely real cock.

Emma jerks at the first skin to skin contact and Regina bites her neck and slides her free hand up Emma’s shirt.

“Off. This needs to come off” Regina orders, pulling at Emma’s henley.

Emma obeys immediately, quickly pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor immediately followed by her bra. Within seconds, Regina’s mouth is on one of Emma’s breast, pulling a nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her teeth and flicking it with her tongue.

While her mouth teases, moving her mouth to the other nipple, Regina’s hand, still down Emma’s pants, begins to rub agonizingly slow in long up and down strokes. Regina’s hand is warm and soft and gentle. The sensation is driving Emma mad, her head falling back against the door behind her with a thud, every inch of her aching with need.

After several minutes, Regina pulls her hand from Emma’s jeans, and places both hands on the blonde’s hips. Emma opens her eyes in confusion over the loss of touch and the brunette looks up at her a moment before beginning to kiss down her chest and stomach. Emma’s abs twitch under Regina’s lips and tongue, and her breathing is erratic.

“I need to see you.” Regina whispers as she bites into the skin of Emma’s right hip, sliding both hands from her hips to the front of the blonde’s crotch, and lowering herself to her knees.

The brunette bites into her hip once more before gliding her tongue along her skin until she’s at the other side and pulls her face back. Regina rubs Emma’s crotch several times with both thumbs before finally sliding the zipper down and tugging her jeans and underwear down in one swift movement.

The blonde hears Regina’s breath catch as Emma steps out of her jeans and lets out a breath of her own at the sensation of freedom.

On full display is Emma’s new appendage, large and erect and a mere inch from the mayor’s slightly agape mouth. Emma has to resist the urge to bring her hands to it, to touch it and relieve herself of her overwhelming need for release. Instead she watches Regina with her pupils blown wide and her bottom lip between her teeth.  

Still on her knees, Regina begins to run her fingers delicately up the shaft of the phallus as if to inspect its reactiveness and the blonde lets out a whimper as the brunette then wraps her fingers around it. Emma watches, her skin on fire, and every touch from Regina sending sparks shooting through her body in all directions.

Regina leans forward slightly and then, tongue moving past parted lips, delicately starts circling the head with it. After a handful of these teasing circles, she moves forward once more, this time bringing the tip to her lips, trailing her tongue, still circling, further down.

Emma is throbbing now, her mind surrounded with a haze of desire, her hands at her side clenching and unclenching, knuckles going white. She presses her back into the wall, trying with all her might to keep her hips from driving forward as the warm, wet heat of Regina’s mouth continues to tease her.

Regina continues this for several minutes, Emma finding herself in growing spectacular, never wanting it to end agony, before the brunette pulls her face back slightly, giving one last swipe of her tongue, to look up at Emma. Regina’s hand is still wrapped firmly around Emma’s shaft, and she starts to stroke as she raises from her crouched position until they are again face to face.

They stare at one another a moment, both breathing heavily, as Regina slowly twists and rubs, moving her free hand back to one of Emma’s hard nipples.

“Very impressive, dear.” Regina purrs. “And do you still have…” Regina releases Emma’s cock a moment to slide her hand beneath it to Emma’s practically dripping and very much still intact cunt.

“Mmm.” Regina hums, inserting her middle finger as far as it’ll go, Emma letting out a gasp. Pulling her finger out, she teases a moment longer, alternating fingers before returning to sheriff’s magic appendage, coating it in the blonde’s wetness. “Very good.” She says, beginning her stroking again.

Emma is relatively sure she’s going to explode soon with the slow teasing the mayor is doing. This feeling is new and exciting and infuriating all at the same time. While Regina usually enjoys her fair share of torturous teasing, this is bringing agony to a whole new level.

“Tell me, Miss Swan,” Regina asks into Emma’s ear, hand still at work. “What did you want to do with this.”

“Uuuh...fuuuck.” Is all Emma can seem to articulate.

“In my office earlier.” Regina starts, tweaking a nipple. “Pressed against me, feeling me touch you. What did you want to do?”

Emma grits her teeth, trying to clear the fog she is in, her body aching with need.

“Tell me, Em-ma.” Regina drawls, starting to stroke a little harder and faster.

“Fuck!” Emma cries, eyes squeezing shut before opening them again and looking directly at Regina. “I wanted to bend you over your desk and…” Emma let’s out another high pitched cry, not being able to finish her sentence as Regina dips her fingers back into Emma, and then applying a fresh coat of her juices to her shaft.

“That’s all I’ve been thinking about all afternoon.” Regina whispers and as she speaks, she removes her hand from between Emma’s legs and grabs hold of one of Emma’s hands. Emma watches her with pleading eyes as Regina guides Emma’s slightly shaking hand under her skirt and between her own legs.

Emma notices two things immediately; One: Regina is not wearing any underwear and, two:  Regina is really fucking wet. Feeling the wetness there she let’s out a groan, trailing her fingers through Regina’s lips and pressing the pads of her ring and middle finger against the mayor’s clit. Regina, releasing Emma’s hand, bites her earlobe and growls.

“So...” She starts, taking a step backwards.

Before Emma can react, Regina raises her hands in front of her and surrounds them with dark purple smoke.

“What are you waiting for?” She finishes as the smoke clears and Emma looks around and finds that they are back in the mayor’s office.

Emma let’s out a growl of her own as she shoots forward, placing her hands on both side of Regina’s face, kissing her again and hard. In a swift motion she unzips the mayor's skirt and, with her help, removes it completely.

Turning her roughly, Emma pushes Regina toward the desk and the brunette willingly bends over it, hands already gripping the sides.

Regina perfect ass and cunt are on display in front of her and Emma feels her member twitch at the sight. Taking a step closer, the tip brushes the mayor’s ass and Regina takes in a sharp breath of air.

Emma takes hold of her stiff cock and takes a moment to center herself, trying to clear her head and gain back some control. Taking several deep breaths she places a hand onto Regina’s hip, digging her fingertips into skin. She moves her other hand between the mayor’s folds and teases for a moment, her fingers quickly coated in Regina’s arousal.

Every few glides and swirls of her fingers Emma retracts her hand to rub up and down the shaft of her phallus, reveling in the feeling of the warm moisture lubricating her. The mayor in front of her is slowly starting to roll her hips with impatience as the blonde teases.

Finally, Emma takes her cock in her hand, giving it one or two quick strokes and guides it to the mayor’s awaiting pussy. She slowly glides the tip up and down between Regina’s foldes, coating it further.

Emma and Regina both let out a moan at these first movements, Emma at the warmth of it and Regina at how the cock is teasing her but not satisfying her need for it.

“Emma...Please…” The mayor whimpers, hips continuing to roll.

At the sound of the other woman’s plea, Emma guides her appendage to Regina’s needy opening and slowly starts to slide inside.

She starts out slow, allowing for Regina to adjust to the intrusion and Emma’s mouth falls open as a cry escapes her at the feel of Regina wrapped around her.

It’s warm, and wet, and so tight, and oh God…

Regina let’s out a cry of her own as Emma buries herself in the other woman for the first time.

“Are you okay?” Emma asks, voice cracking and breathless.

“Yes!” Regina answers, voice up a pitch, her hips starting to move again and Emma let’s out a groan at this new movement.

“Fuck me and don’t stop.”

That sparks Emma into motion and she starts to pump in and out of Regina, slow at first but quickly picking up speed. She moves like she has before with their toys but this is new and intense and god she doesn’t want to ever stop.

Soon Emma’s fucking Regina hard and fast, her hips slamming into Regina’s ass and cunt as the mayor grips hard onto the desk and cries out Emma’s name over and over. Emma can’t say much more than “fuck” which escapes her lips at varying pitches and volumes. She wraps an arm around Regina’s midsection for leverage and moves her fingers to start teasing the mayor’s clit while she slides in and out.

Their bodies are quickly covered in sweat as Emma continues to fuck her lover, cock sliding in and out of Regina’s hot sex. Emma is in absolute heaven at the feeling and Regina’s legs are starting to shake harder with each thrust.  

Soon Regina’s walls start to twitch and clench against Emma and that’s the final sensation that has Emma’s coming hard. She cries out, hands on Regina’s hips and only a few seconds later Regina’s body is convulsing and she’s coming with her.

They come down from their organsm slowly, panting hard and shaking. Regina is still bent over her desk and Emma is draped over her, they are a pile of skin and sweat. After several minutes, Regina waves her hand and transports them once again in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma finds herself somewhere soft and on her back. Looking around she recognizes Regina’s large bedroom immediately. Regina is on her back next to her, both women still working to catch their breath.

“I’d say your magic practice has been rather successful.” Regina says, taking a deep breath. “I desperately need a shower.”

Emma closes her eyes and smiles, feeling the bed move next to her as Regina rises.

“Coming?” Emma hears Regina ask on her way to the bathroom and the blonde practically leaps out of the bed to follow the mayor.

* * *

 

Steam is filling the large luxurious shower in Regina’s master bathroom and both women let out a hiss as the hot water stings their skin as they enter it together. The numerous showerheads hit them, scalding their skin before they can adjust to it. It doesn’t take long though before they are shooting across the space and crashing their lips together.

They are having trouble doing much of anything at first under the hot spray as they can’t seem to bring themselves to separate their mouths, wrapping their arms around each other and devouring. Their kisses alternate from drawn out agonizingly slow and sensual kisses to hard biting, sucking, can’t breathe kisses.

Finally they break apart, lips swollen but smiling as Regina takes a step away and reaches for the soap, beginning to build up a lather in her hands, eyes never leaving Emma. Emma feels like she’s on fire under Regina’s eyes and she feels her still present magic cock twitch.

Regina moves her hands to her body and begins to lather her front, starting with her breasts, first with large circles and then to small ones. She then moves on to her shoulders, returning to her breasts again before moving underneath them and to her abdomen.

Emma feels the pressure and stirring in her gut growing as she stands frozen watching Regina. Emma has seen the other woman naked in front of her many times but it never ceases to make her mouth go dry. Emma’s eyes roam over Regina’s body, watching the slow movements of her hands as they continue to lather.

Hardly even noticing what she is doing, one of Emma’s hands moves down her wet abs until in reaches her now very erect phallus. Mouth slightly agape, eyes on Regina’s hands, dripping suds all over her perfect body, Emma wraps her fingers around the shaft delicately and slowly starts stroking it.

Watching Emma starting to pleasure herself at her actions, Regina’s eyes are full of fire as she continues to take her time, paying extra attention to her neck, breasts, and abdomen. She occasionally closes her eyes, tilting her head back to run her hands up her body, or to tweak one of her nipples, each time eliciting a soft whimper from the blonde and increased speed of the movement of her hand on her cock.

When Regina finishes with the lathering she steps back fully under the spray, using her hands to remove the last bit of soap from her now glistening skin. Emma is breathing heavily, hand at a steady rhythm now as the soap fully washes away.

The uncertainty of what Regina is going to do next cases an extra throbbing to start in both Emma’s sex and phallus at the same time. It’s starting to overwhelm her and she finds she can do nothing but tease herself more. This seems to excite Regina as well who, instead of closing the distance between her and Emma, moves her own hand back down her body and between her legs.

Emma lets out a groan and bites her cheek as she watches Regina start to pleasure herself across from her through the steam. The blonde is aching all over for Regina’s touch again, and as she watches the brunette’s fingers starting to move against her clit Emma takes a step forward.

Wordless, Regina shakes her head at the sheriff, before dropping her eyes to Emma’s hand on her magicked cock before returning them to lock with Emma’s.

Emma is convinced that this new torture of “no touching” is going to be her undoing as she moves her hand to the head of her cock and twists and teases faster before moving back to the shaft and continues her desperate stroking. She alternates this motion again and again, watching Regina bite her lip, water spraying down on her skin, fingers moving in a circular pattern.

Soon Regina moves her fingers lower, inserting two into herself and, watching Emma, matches her rhythm, starting to pump the fingers in and out of herself. Emma takes a breath and works to steady her stroking motion to make it easier for Regina to follow. As they become in sync Regina starts letting out little sounds of pleasure as she closes her eyes again.

Emma isn’t going to last long like this, the pressure building as she continues to jerk herself off, Regina fingering herself a mere few feet from her.

“Regina…” Emma whispers through a whimper, hand moving slower. “I…” She tries to add before closing her eyes and tilting her head back. “Fuuuck…”

“Emma,” Regina moans out followed by a high pitched cry and before Emma can open her eyes again she’s squeezing them shut even harder, crying out with Regina and coming hard.

Emma places a hand on the wall behind her to steady herself as her orgasm slams through her, her body shaking, hot water washing the sweat from her body.

Soon she feels Regina’s warm and wet body on hers, hands wrapping around her, lips kissing up her jaw all the way behind her ear.

“Fuck, Regina.” Emma whispers, breathlessly, leaning into her and she feels Regina smile into her hair.

* * *

 

A little bit later, in Regina’s kitchen, dinner is prepared very leisurely by them both. Cooking is generally a hurried task when it involves feeding the three of them but tonight the pair take their time. They taste everything, holding spoons out for one another, followed by long glances, smiles, and flavor mingled kisses.

They move slowly around one another as they cook, touching frequently, fingertips lingering on lower backs and fingers brushing and grabbing for one another. They pause frequently to lean into each other, placing hands on cheeks and lips on any exposed skin.

When the meal is complete, they eat in the dim light of a singular candle, close together at the corner of the table, feet entwined. It’s a rare quiet for them and it’s romantic but the air is thick with mounting desire as both of their minds are starting to wander to the rest of their evening.

“So…” Regina starts, sipping her red wine as she leans back against the counter after the last dish is placed into the dishwasher. Emma is a few steps away, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

“So…” Emma returns, tossing the towel onto the counter. The air is still and thick with anticipation and neither move for a minute.

With a slight shake of her head and a coquettish smile, Regina pushes herself from the counter and reaches for the blonde’s hand. Emma takes it and lets her lover guide her to the stairs.

* * *

 

Emma, on her back once more and attempting to regulate her breath, turns her head to look at Regina. The mayor is propped up on her side and facing the sheriff, affectionate smile on her face.

“Happy 6 months, Regina.” Emma says as she smiles at the other woman.

“Happy 6 months, Emma.” Regina smiles back, reaching a hand out and brushing a damp lock of hair from Emma’s forehead.

“You like my surprise?” Emma asks, grin growing larger.

Regina chuckles lightly as she shifts closer to the blonde, trailing her fingers through sweat on Emma’s neck and down her chest, down to her abs.

“Very much.” She finally answers, fingertips circling Emma’s navel and starting to travel back up. “Although, Emma, I hope you know, I love you just as you are.”

A warmth spreads through Emma as Regina raises her eyes to hers and they smile at each other a moment.

“But,” Regina continues, her expression growing mischievous as she lifts herself so that she’s hovering over Emma and lowering her mouth to start kissing down Emma’s front. “It’s always good to practice your magic.”

With a devilish grin, and a challenging look Emma flips them both and in an instant they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

****  
  


 

The End.


End file.
